


Jughead's Weird Fantasy

by ethelmuggs



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, GAY/LESBIAN SOLIDARITY, Gay Jughead Jones, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, OH! d slur literally once in a jokey way said by a lesbian, Screenplay/Script Format, also gonna pop these bitches on, i um........, mlm/wlw solidarity, oh and, since i want it to be on this tag and it absolutely qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethelmuggs/pseuds/ethelmuggs
Summary: theres a google doc linked inside. just read it. if youre bored just read it. if youre a gay riverdale fan just. just read it. at about 24, jughead jones goes home for a wedding, learns how to understand relationships with people, as well as some other stuff (clue in the title). i dont even know if this is good anymore ive spent so long on it. i know it has some good bits tho. its 116 pages.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, and others in passing but i cant fuckin remember
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	Jughead's Weird Fantasy

here she is, in full form so u know its not a virus: <https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p686owQd9QvbtTWtJlad5N21oKraplczerMM0mnezJE/edit?usp=sharing>

im not skilled enough at writing screenplays or.... non-screenplays to lean into either of those options, so this is sort of a hybrid Thing that i created to make this everything i wanted it to be in my brain. dont go into it with standards for doing any sort of medium correctly please. it was also planned and mostly written wayyy before the trailer for the last three s4 episodes came out, so in this world, nothing in that trailer is canon. oh and it does spoil stuff from up to s4

if you really like it leaving any comments or kudos here would be really appreciated genuinely so much so i cannot overstate it!! i like to think a lot of the story elements are left quite open-ended eg the advice column and fred and fp, both of which i have my own special little thoughts about but i TRIED to leave ambiguous so i would always love to hear what u may think of them?? and u can come and talk to me on tumblr @fingersmithbysarahwaters and/or twitter @killingmrhoney oh AND im one of the hosts of a riverdale podcast which if u like this you would probably like its called archies weird podcast you can listen [here](https://open.spotify.com/show/2PGqJPpsZUKtcc3ocTEZpm?si=d-7YJeRORdGBNIwGczo0_w)


End file.
